


Die Holding Hands

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Violence, inspired by a Marilyn Manson song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: He never imagined that it would end like this, but secretly he's content with it happening this way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Marilyn Manson album Mechanical Animals.

Manic laughter broke through the silence of the night. 

Laughter that was followed by harsh choking and coughing, lighter laughter came from the green haired man who was lying on the ground surrounded by the remains of what once was a towering building. Blood and spit spilled from between his lips, it trailed down his chin, his tattooed neck, and stained into the white dress shirt that he wore. 

“It was fun while it lasted, wasn’t it Harls?” He asked, his voice sounded hoarser than it normally did.

He turned his head to the side ignoring the tiny shards of glass that scraped and dug into his cheek. He looked at the woman lying just a few inches from his side; her red dress was torn; her blond locks were stained red with blood. 

Joker squeezed her hand, he’d never let go of her hand. As the building collapsed around them they had held hands, refusing to be separated in their final moments of life.

Harley winced as she turned her head to look at her green haired king. Her makeup was smeared, tears were running down her pale cheeks, but none the less she smiled at him.

If he could he would reach up and brush the tears from her cheeks, he hated to see his best girl cry.

“Real fun Puddin, you’re the best thing to happen to me.” Her voice was quiet and pained, but still she smiled at him.

When he took a breath a sharp pain shot through him, he gave a quick glance down at the piece of metal that was sticking up out of his stomach. He returned his full focus to Harley though, he had little concern about his own external and internal bleeding. He looked at Harley’s severely broken right leg, the long cut on her left cheek, and the glass piercing through her body.

Dying, they were both dying, and he could feel his own end coming up quite quickly.

He never thought that this could happen to him, all the endless years wreaking havoc in Gotham made him feel as if death could never touch him even in the times he begged for it. Now that he was at the top of the world laughing down at it, he had a gorgeous murderous queen to rule by his side. He almost didn’t want it to end, not so abruptly.

“Mr. J?” 

Harley rubbed her thumb across his knuckles.

“Yes my dear?”

“I love you”

Her voice was becoming such a weak and fragile little whisper, a delicate sound that took him back to the day in ACE when she asked him to let her join his world. She’d been so deceivingly innocent back in those days, a true wolf wearing the wool of a sheep. 

Now here she was, here he was with her; both of them at one point in time had been regular human beings. If they had met at a different time, in a different place he wondered how it all would have turned out?

Could he have made her happy when he had been his normal and worthless self, would she have still laughed at his jokes no matter how nonviolent they had been?

But that was a life the two of them currently were not living, possibly someplace else that was the life they would lead, but not here.

Here they were dying, dying holding hands, and staring into each other’s eyes. He could tell that she was fading, she was fading away from him fast; his moments with his queen were becoming few.

“I love you too Harley”

Words that burned like venom, when he spoke them blood spilled from his mouth, and he found himself laughing all over again. This time she laughed with him.

Her laughter faded to silence, she died with a smile on her face as she stared into his eyes.

Despite the pain that it caused him to do so he forced himself to move closer to her until he was pressed against her side. He placed his free hand against her blood stained cheek, he caressed her skin for the last time. The Joker pressed his painted lips against her bloodied ones, one more sweet loving kiss.

“Thank you for everything,” he whispered against her lips.

With that the world started to fade from his reach, his body became cold and numb as he died by his Queen’s side.


End file.
